1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding plate, and more particularly to a guiding plate for a wrapping device, which guides a sheet of wrapping material smoothly and enables a wrapping device to wrap a product or package precisely according to the size of the product or the package.
2. Background
Packing devices and wrapping devices are used all over the world in automated systems, especially in factories. Notwithstanding the differences between different devices, one thing that a packing device or a wrapping device does not include is a material used to wrap products. The material is used to wrap the product entirely to protect the product from contamination from the environment and to maintain the quality thereof. It is therefore noted that the wrapping device or the packing device does have the function of wrapping the product. But, a conventional wrapping device can not meet the needs of users, which is able to be adapted to the different sizes and/or dimensions of products. Furthermore, conventional wrapping devices still suffer from another disadvantage, that is, the wrapping material often have wrinkles, which causes a degradation in the appearance of the product. It is appreciated from the operation of a conventional wrapping device that alteration and/or modification thereof is required to facilitate smooth operation of the wrapping procedure and to be adapted to the dimensions of different products.
The present invention provides an improved guiding plate for a wrapping device to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.